The Joy Of Bananas
by Whyte Board Marker
Summary: Rose has watched a certain film and had gotten rather keyed up. On the other side a Time Lord's TARDIS is making sure he knows of his companion's predicament. Oh what will he do? Part 1 of the Fruit Basket Series.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are not of age (18+) please do not go any further. Parents, I am not responsible for what your child reads. Warnings were given.**

 **Now that's finished, I've battled whether to put this** **up here since later chapters are very VERY racy. But I have trust that all who venture here are adults in the eyes of the law. I hope you enjoy it! I look forward to the feedback.**

 **Recognisable characters belong to the BBC. No copyright i** **nfringement is intended.**

* * *

Rose concluded that she shouldn't have watch that film. Now she was all hot and bothered with her knickers soaked in a certain spot. It wasn't so much an erotic film but rather a sensual one. She was lying on the bed, propped by pillows watching the end credits roll up on screen. The Doctor had placed a television in her room when he had found it in one of the storage rooms. She never had to leave her room to look at the telly now, only to get DVDs if she wanted something specific.

Rose bit her bottom lip and clenched her thighs together, bringing very little relief. She had to do something about this else she would spontaneously combust. She wasn't feeling like just stroking her clit or using her fingers. She wanted to feel a bulk inside her, filling her and stretching her to her limit. Rose groaned aloud at that thought and regretted not buying herself a toy the last time she was on Earth. With this new Doctor, she was still randy as much as with her last Doctor. She wanted his thick pulsating length in her but she knew she could never have it. She would have to settle for something else and her imagination (which she was sure was no way near to the real thing).

Rose quickly looked around her room and found nothing to mimic a hard penis. She frowned and slipped on her pyjamas pants. She was going to have to hunt for her make-believe cock. An idea of what rapidly formed in her head and thus she headed to the galley, swiftly and quietly. The Doctor no doubt would be waking, prowling about the ship, doing whatever he did at night. Almost silent steps granted her entrance to the galley where she began her search. It did not take her long as on the counter had a bunch of perfect bananas on a hook. She made a small squeal of glee as she plucked one and moved to the sink. She was not going to bed unsatisfied tonight.

* * *

The Doctor swore rather loudly in the empty console room. Damn this new body. He was rather…receptive to the pheromones his delicious companion was dumping all over the place. He then swore at the TARDIS for channelling the airflow from Rose to him. She zapped him for that to which he swore again and stuck his fingers in his mouth, fuming. He knew Rose was attracted to him in his last body, which confused the genius out of him. Now in this younger prettier body, she was obviously still very much attracted to him.

He wasn't a voyeur but when he passed her room at night to check that she was fine, he sometimes heard the sensual moans of Rose pleasuring herself. His nostrils would flare as he inhaled the delectable scent of her arousal as his hand battled if to grab doorknob and enter. He wanted to. Every time he passed and heard those beautiful sounds he would stop and listen until she finished, ending off with a satisfied hum or sigh before she cleaned herself up (his hearing was that good).

The Doctor went off in search of his companion. She was clearly not in her room as the airflow seemed to come with the scents of the galley. He wondered what she was doing there. Was she hungry this late in the night cycle? She would usually be done masturbating and asleep at this time so something broke her routine. He turned the corridor into the galley to see Rose furiously scrubbing the skin of a banana in the sink.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, her eyes wide as if she got caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. He raised his eyebrow and nodded to the fruit she clutched in her hand. She fidgeted and looked uncomfortable in front of him. She was nervous he surmised. Since when was Rose nervous around him?

"I was hungry." Her voice lacked any conviction. She refused to meet his eyes as she spoke. Well wasn't this jolly. His Rose was lying to him!

"I don't think you are."

At that she finally met his gaze, looking like the child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Judging from the pheromones you are releasing like the great flood," he moved to trap her between the sink and himself, "you…are…horny…"

She gasped at his revelation and opened her mouth to deny anything he said. He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. This was such fun.

"I have an idea what you're going to do with this," he said while lazily stroking the banana with his fingers like it was his cock. Rose was fixated on his movements. His thumb brushed the top of the fruit and she sharply inhaled. He smirked and moved forward. His lips brushed the shell of her ear which made her softly cry out. He was going in for the kill.

"I want to watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Our couple has a chat to get those pesky doubts out of the way.**

 **Usual disclaimers apply, don't own Who.**

* * *

Rose was in a shocked silence. The walk back to her bedroom was hushed, a contrast to the chaos in her head. The Doctor was going to watch get off with a banana. What had made him suddenly interested in her non-existent sex life? She was not going to deny her nervousness. The man she loved was going to see her in her most vulnerable state, writhing in pleasure she wished he was the cause of. She wasn't going to lie, even the thought of him watch her please herself was getting her wet. She knew he listened at her door but she couldn't gauge his reactions. So imagine him seeing her do it live and direct. She bit her lip at that and brought the banana to her lips.

"You aren't going to actually eat it are you? Because you are supposed to peel the skin first." The Doctor slowly pulled the banana away from her mouth, stopping at where they stood. He swiped his thumb at her chin.

Rose couldn't speak yet, much less meet his eyes. She was feeling awfully shy at the moment. She chose to shake her head instead. The Doctor's thumb moved to her chin, his index finger resting just under her lower lip. He tilted her head to meet his gaze, his eyes staring into hers. He looked serious, no flirtatious looks or smouldering stares, concern alone radiated from his usually enigmatic self.

"You don't have to do this Rose. I will never force you to do something you are uncomfortable with."

She was distracted by his thumb rubbing relaxing tiny circles on her chin. Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but tender softness, as if she was a beautiful flower in bloom. This gave her encouragement. She wanted to change that to fire and lust. Gripping his wrist, she moved his hand to her lips and gently kissed it, holding his gaze. He was amicable towards her action, giving her a soft smile. She dragged his fingers to her lips and nipped his index finger. The Doctor inhaled deeply quickly meeting her hooded gaze. Rose saw his eyes rapidly change from a soothing glance to one of a man with a substantial primal need. He pushed his finger deeper into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around it as if he was a tasty lolly. He let out a tiny groan and clenched his jaw, his breathing becoming heavy.

"I want you to watch Doctor. Don't you think I know you've been outside my door every night?" She nipped his middle finger this time. "You naughty boy."

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth like a fish that was on land. His eyes were round as saucers, trying and failing to look innocent. Rose smirked at him. Now who was the uncomfortable one?

"I-I did no such thing!" He spluttered, not quite meeting her eyes. He shook his head vigorously. "I only make sure you're fine at night! Nightmares Rose! Nightmares. I have to make sure that after a harrowing adventure you are fine. I have to take care of you!"

Rose continued smirking at him. The poor sod was floundering, expecting never to be called out on his voyeuristic tendencies.

"It's all right Doctor. I have no problem with it."

The Doctor looked surprised, doing the fish imitation again. "Truly?"

Rose let go a soft laugh. "Hmm. You've just indirectly admitted to frequently being at my door at indecent times."

"Ah." He uttered, looking sheepish.

Rose studied him. His moods were shifting like the wind, always changing. The Doctor was always like this but she needed to know. This wasn't going to be something intimate they would do, never to be acknowledged again. He had the tendency to not ever speak of some things again and was an expert at deflecting questions. It was like he deleted those memories from his impressive collection making them as if they had certainly not occurred. Rose refused to let that happen to this moment.

"Where do we go from here Doctor? What happens next?"

The Doctor placed his right hand behind his neck, rubbing it slowly as if the answer would burrow its way into his brain.

"I assume your bedroom. Or somewhere else you might want to try?" He winced as he rubbed and pulled a hair. "Then you..." He blushed and gestured at the banana. Where was the man who claimed he wanted to see her in all her wonton glory?

Rose studied him intently. He was still blushing, facing the floor and refusing to say any more. She still needed her answer however.

"I meant between us Doctor. Are we going to deny this afterwards?" She gestured the space that separated them. "I need more from you but I don't know if you can give it."

She bit her lip, reaching for his hand. She rubbed soothing circles on his hand then brought it up to kiss it. She felt his other hand fitting against her cheek. He was calm again she noticed, looking ready to answer her questions. Instead he pulled her face to his and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Rose Tyler," he whispered against her lips. Her took her hands and spanned them across his chest where his hearts were pounding out his answer. "These belong to you. Always have since I took your hands in that basement. I am yours, my precious girl."

He kissed her with more pressure this time but not plunging into her mouth. He was savouring it, as if she was the most exquisite wine in the galaxy. She declared that this should be a regular thing, she was quickly losing oxygen from his kisses. He broke off, leaving her gasping for breath. He stepped back and brought his hands together into a booming clap which made her jump. He winked at her startled expression, his lips in a teasing smirk.

"Now. Let's get on with the show Miss Tyler. Critics are waiting to critique!"

Rose granted him a coy smile, walking up to him and fingering his tie. It was the red one with the floral pattern. Oh the things she wanted to do with that tie.

"I plan on performing for an audience of one." She pulled the tie, lowering his head to hers. She let her breath ghost against the shell of his ear, making his pores raise. "I intended on getting on a five star rating from him."

The Doctor swallowed, making Rose want to nibble on that gorgeous Adam's apple of his. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. He squeezed back. She gave him a cheeky grin and pulled him closer to her side.

"Doctor?" She asked. "The show is about to start." She bumped her shoulder to his side "You don't want to be late do you?" The Doctor furiously shook his head, making her smile. "Good. Then run!"


	3. Chapter 3

**And so we have reached the end and the smut begins... Thank you for your support! Hope you like this!**

 **Usual disclaimer- The BBC owns Doctor Who...not me.**

* * *

Rose and the Doctor reached her door still holding hands, gasping for breath after their run and giggling like teenagers. They looked each other in the eye, falling silent, the Doctor palming her cheek. It seemed like a tender moment before they burst out in laughter again. This time he drew her close to his body taking the banana from her, Rose nestling under his neck. Eventually they calmed down, their respiration back to normal. They basked in the quiet, Rose slowly stroking his chest, parallel to the pinstripes on his suit, while he subconsciously mirrored her movements in her hair. She pulled away, placing both palms on his chest, over each of his hearts. She felt them beat strongly wistfully thinking that they were yearning for her touch. She skimmed her hands down his torso, the Doctor's eyebrows raising as she slid lower. She made a turn at beginning of his trousers to grasp both of his hands, smirking slightly.

"Let's go inside," she whispered into his ear, leaning back into his cool body.

She released one of his hands to turn the door knob, swinging it open to showcase the vibrant pink of her room. Grabbing his hand once more, she pulled him to across the threshold. Guiding him to the edge of the bed, she pushed him down and climbed on his lap to straddle him. The Doctor's hand automatically ventured to her hips, flinging the banana on the bed before grounding her to his pelvis. Rose unbuttoned his jacket (which made his eyebrows raise yet again) and stuck her hand into his left breast pocket. He watched her rummage through his person with her tongue poking out the side in concentration as if she was diffusing a bomb.

"Rose?"

She dug deeper, ignoring his call. Damn his transdimensional pockets! Well actually, they were quite useful but not at this particular moment.

"Not that I mind, but what are you looking for?" His face softened as he watched her adorably frustrated expression when she pulled out the remains of a torchlight.

"Your glasses!" She returned to searched in his pocket, almost frantic. She needed those glasses to complete the look.

The Doctor took her wrist and gently eased her hand out of his jacket. Putting his into the opposite pocket, he produced the spectacles. Rose grinned. She took them and placed it onto his face, resting them on the bridge of his nose. She got to work pushing his jacket of his shoulders. He got the idea, flinging it off the bed. She unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling them up to his elbows, exposing his arms which he insisted were manly hairy arms.

"Erm… Rose?"

She placed her tongue between her teeth in concentration. "Yeah?"

The Doctor swallowed before asking, "What are you doing?"

She looked at him, he was wide eyed and lost, like a child who was told that Santa Claus didn't exist. She pulled him by his tie and began to loosen it, throwing it over her shoulder when she was done. Capturing that plump bottom lip under her thumb, she leaned in and bit it gently causing him to gasp. She pushed him flat onto his back, unbuttoning his shirt by three buttons so she had access to his throat and chest. She leaned over him, licking from the hollow of his throat, over his Adam's apple and his chin, his stubble abrading her tongue, then soothed by his smooth honeyed lips. She was pleased to find him hard beneath her, his hips subtly thrusting upwards towards her core.

Rolling off him, she kicked off her pyjama shorts, leaving her in knickers and her vest. The Doctor sat up, looking at her confused. His hair was not messed enough she noticed, so she ran her hand through it, making it more of a riot than it usually was. Looking him over, she was pleased with the results. He still looked at her expectantly so she took pity and answered his question.

"I'm getting you ready Doctor."

His left eyebrow did that sexy quirk that made her insides clench. "Ready for what Rose?"

She climbed back unto his lap and snogged him passionately which he enthusiastically endorsed. He grabbed her hip and snaked the other hand under her vest to find a breast, squeezing it gently. She moaned at his touch, his hand igniting an inferno that need to be tamed. She placed her hand over it squeezing it, making him to tighten his hold on her breast. Releasing his lips with a wet pop, she moved to his ear and nibbled it. He bent down to suck on her pulse point, his teeth scraping the skin. God she wanted to shag him right there and then but they had made a deal. She always followed through.

"I've always fantasized about you Doctor. I'm making it a reality."

The Doctor looked at her with an eureka expression, comprehension dawning on his face. Moving away from her tempting perch (the Doctor whinged when she did), she scooted up the bed to rest in the middle. She crooked her finger at the Doctor, calling him wordlessly to her side. He untied the laces from his trainers hurriedly (cursing when one of them was stubborn), and kicked them off. One of them hit the door with a dull thud. He followed the pull of her call, crawling slowly, resting his body over hers. She loved the feel of his weight on her, his skinny frame weighing more than she would have thought. His erection brushed her thigh, a hiss escaping his closed lips.

They languidly kissed, the Doctor slowly bunching up her vest to where it was rolled up under her arms. Moving off of her, he pulled her up. Rose loved that he took charge, she would let him every time but not today; she still had a banana to fuck. She let him pull the vest up, raising her arms to aid him. His hands instantly sought her breasts, letting them rest in his hands before brushing her nipples with his thumbs, calloused from all the TARDIS repair work. She clenched around nothing at his touch. It wouldn't take much for her to come, she was already primed.

She gently pushed his hands away from her chest, kissing both hands as she did. She moved mover to her nightstand, rummaging through the drawer's contents. She let out a triumphant cry and returned to face the Doctor with her prize.

"Give me the banana Doctor."

He looked at what she held in her hand and then at the banana, connecting the dots. He located the fruit, handing it over to her, letting his fingers brush over hers slowly. Rose gave him a wicked smirk which he returned, his eyes flashing with a mischievous glint. He was clearly enjoying this given the evidence by his tight trousers. Ripping open the packet with her teeth, she took the lubricated condom out. The Doctor's eyes were following every move her hands made, his lips slightly parted as if he was tasting her arousal in the air. She rolled it onto the banana slowly, drawing out the action. It made the moment so much more erotic when he met her eyes, as if he was going to take her right there and then. He didn't. She took a pillow from the side and stuck it under her bum. She would need it in a short while.

The Doctor took the banana from her to lick it from base to the tip, smacking his lips. Her eyes bulged. His plan was to obviously make her orgasm just by watching him service a banana. Still smacking his lips, he picked up the condom wrapper to study it.

"So this is what the menthol is for!" He waved the banana eagerly at her. "It's a lubricant with a little extra oomph. Might help with getting there faster, right Rose?"

She swallowed slowly, trying to get her voice to answer his question instead of blurting out the command to screw the fruit and shag her now. She met his fascinated eyes and swallowed yet again.

"Erm…yes Doctor. It feels…nice I suppose." She took the banana back, studying the ribbed sheath. "The texture is amazing…" She shook her head. She couldn't believe she was talking about the merits of a specific brand of condoms with him. "It has a lubricant for you also." He looked up surprised. She moved fast to correct her error. "Not you per say," this was getting awkward, "but to any bloke." He gave her a hurt look. Sod it. She was messing this up. "Not any bloke. You. Just you." He perked up at that. "That is. If you want to?"

The Doctor nodded rather vigorously. "Oh yes! Always yes!" He was like a puppy, ready to please and easily excited.  
She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good then. Do you want to do the honours?"

She looked down to her knickers and then back to him. His mouth opened into a little o, almost in reverence. She lay back down on the bed, raising her hips to facilitate taking her knickers off. The Doctor was staring at her breasts, how soft and pliable they were, responding to every movement she made. He moved over her, kissing brow and then her nose, making her giggle with the gentleness. He also let out a short laugh, continuing on his journey southwards. Each collar bone was nibbled and licked meticulously. She hoped he left marks for her to admire after.

He paused at her breasts, breathing over her nipples. They peaked at his wonderful cool breath, she squirmed at the sensation. He licked the underside of her right breast, then did the same to her left. She never knew that they were that sensitive, always going directly to the nipple. He began slowly sucking them into his mouth, where he nipped them lightly. Rose's hands were pulling him closer, tugging at his soft hair. He chose the left breast to circle her areola with his tongue, making her wrap his thigh with her legs, slowly rocking against them. Her right breast did not go neglected. This fingers showed their talent, twisting and pulling the swollen bud.

Rose was beginning to feel the fire building, her clit throbbing with every suck and pull. He stopped suddenly, making her cry out in protest. She gave him a stern look to continue his ministrations. He just waggled his eyebrows at her and dove to capture the left nipple, switching sides. She sighed in relief. She was very close. Just a pull of her nipple like that and – she was flying down a mountain, the blood pumping in her head. Gasping at her release, she continuing humping his thigh while he stayed at her nipple, pleasuring her. He drew out her orgasm, staying at her breast. He slowed down his ministrations, letting her regain her regular breathing. She pushed him up and got up too; she noticed his glasses askew. She fixed them then kissed him slowly, savouring his unique taste. He had a smug look on his face, as if he was the greatest lover of all time. Maybe he was, she was probably travelling with the inter-galactic Casanova.

"I didn't know that I could…" she trailed off.

She was surprised she finished so quickly. He didn't even touched her there. Well never mind her rutting his leg away but the point still stood. She orgasmed from just breast stimulation. Blimey.

"Your breasts aren't just for lactation Rose!" He gestured wildly at her chest. "In fact they've been marvelled by men and some women across time and space for millennias. Even considered sacred in some cultures. Did you know that at one time in Europe it was considered the high point of fashion to bare your décolletage? Nipples exposure was for the rich and-"

She cut off his babbling with a kiss, chuckling against his lips. Taking his hands, she slipped them beneath the band of her knickers. They were nothing special, plain utilitarian white cotton. She was never intending on seducing him, or him seducing her or whatever it actually was. The Doctor understood what she wanted, he leisurely slid them down her. She raised her bum to aid him, he continuing dragging them down her thighs. She kicked them off and parted her legs, bringing her knees up. He situated himself between them and leaned down, inhaling deeply. If she wasn't turned on enough, he made her even more dripping wet. Holding each ankle, he spread them wider. Rose felt no shame, all this was for him, the man she loved with a passion so deep.

The Doctor trailed his fingers up her legs unhurriedly without a care, pausing to pay special attention to the back of her knees. She gasped, she never knew it to be an erogenous zone. He crawled his fingers up her thighs, brushing at the insides. He was so close but so far from where she wanted him most. His nails were scraping nearer to her core, she closed her eyes at the sensation. Her thighs trembled, expecting him to touch her. Then suddenly, he stopped. Her eyes flew open. He was leering at her, holding something behind his back. She did not speak for fear of ruining the moment, choosing to narrow her eyes at him. He quirked his eyebrow at her then looked back down.

He was studying her intently, almost like a gynaecologist's exam. She trilled inside; maybe they could play doctor later. She was interrupted from her naughty thoughts by his fingers brushing against her wet inner lips. She gasped. Eyes on him, she watched him methodically lick his fingers clean, as if she was the sweetest nectar to the galaxy. He savoured the taste, licking his lips when he cleaned his fingers off. Smacking his lips, he bought his face down between her legs. She gave a near scream as he swiped his tongue from her centre to her clit. Too long she had wondered about that tongue of his. Oh the capabilities it possessed! He sat back up again and groaned, eyeing her as if she was the most delicious sub-species of banana that existed.

He brought out the banana to full view, bringing it directly to her damp slit. He did not enter her with it but dragged it from the source of her wetness to her clit, over and over again. She moaned at each brush of her clit. It was amatory watching him work at her pleasure. She never thought they would have had this. They were doing what she thought was impossible but then again she proved to conquer Impossible again and again. He was going to make her orgasm again. That is until he ceased. She opened her mouth to curse him but he held her hand. Bringing it to meet his that held the banana, he transferred the hold to her. He wordlessly adjusted the pillow under her hips (she titled them up to help him), to make her comfortable. He brushed her cheek then kissed her ever so sweetly, almost like a good luck kiss. Then, he returned to between her thighs and sat down, awaiting his show.

Rose rubbed her foot along this woollen trouser clad legs. Why didn't she undress him? It was too late to do anything about that now. She felt her insides tense and ready to spasm at the entrance of the banana. She was tingling where he rubbed the banana, the lubricant doing its job. She slowly teased her aching hole with the tip, the Doctor's eyes now blacker than coal. She drew it out then pushed a little more in, the curve of the fruit upwards. She moaned. Her insides were pleading to be full. She gave it. She was soaked enough she pushed it as far as it could go in one thrust. She cried out. She was finally filled, her walls fluttering around it.

Opening her eyes (she didn't even realized they had been closed), she saw the Doctor had unclasped his trousers and pulled it to where it was bunched around his knees. He was holding his erection in one hand, cupping his balls in the other. He was the most beautiful man, his cock could inspire a new religion Rose reckoned. The purple head was weeping precum, flowing over his pulled-back foreskin like a fresh mountain spring. He was thick-veined and ridged, much like the condoms she used. God! Imagine him inside of her! His girth and length was more than impressive. How did he hide all that under those tight trousers?

Snaking her free hand down to her clit, she made eye contact with the Doctor. He gave her a filthy grin and moved his eyes down to where she pulled out before trusting back in. She eyed his cock, his strokes where long and sure as if he had practised this a thousand times. Perhaps he had. He twisted his wrist at the top of every stroke, occasionally rubbing the sensitive side under the head. Rose focused on his movements as he did hers, each studying what brought each other pleasure. She pushed and pulled and he tugged and rubbed.

Suddenly the Doctor stopped. Rose paused and looked at his face. He was actually sweating, his brow holding tiny beads of moisture. He moved the hand that was pleasuring him over to the banana. Rose stared at him like a deer in the headlights. He gently brushed her hand to reassure her and then pushed the banana back inside of her, but curving to the side instead of upwards. He placed his hand back on his erection, his thumb unconsciously circling the head. He uttered one word.

"Resume."

It was hot getting ordered. Rose inhaled and shakily moved the banana. This was…different. The friction was changed, the strokes felt broader. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. In fact it was quite pleasurable. She felt a certain spot being ignited a lot quicker. Looking back at him, his strokes seemed to be getting faster, his entire penis glistening with his precum. She stroked her clit up and down rather than circling it, it always got her off faster. She felt a pressure building inside, her walls were tightening. She shoved it faster and faster and her finger was a blur. Then the dam burst. Quite literally.

"Oh!" Rose cried out. It was an intense pressure being released. A stream of liquid shot out of her as she spasmed and sprayed the Doctor's stomach, the liquid leaking down his balls. She was shaking in pleasure but was also mortified. She had just wet the Doctor with her wee! She was afraid to meet his eyes. What did he think of her? Was he disgusted? She was interrupted from her musings by him.

"Beautiful."

Rose looked at him in shock. Since when weeing was beautiful?

"You are ravishing Rose Tyler. Never forget." He moved to her core and lapped her right up.

She twitched as she was rather sensitive. It was rather a strange orgasm. She had no idea what had just happened. It was the most intense orgasm of her life. Since when was weeing during sex a thing? Well she knew there were kinky people out in the universe so she didn't discredit it. This was completely new territory for her. So why was her Doctor eating her like she was banana pie?

"I…I weed on you!" She uttered out in shame.

The Doctor looked up and laughed heartily. He sat back up and held his side, still laughing, his cock bobbing with each breath of laughter. Rose's eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't believe he was making fun out of her. A sob broke out, she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Rose, no. Don't cry. I wasn't laughing at you."

She felt him gently tug at her hands. She did not relent. Then she felt fingers trailing along her sides until he launched a tickle attack. She wheezed with involuntary laughter pushing at his hands. He laughed along with her and smacked a big kiss on her nose.

"See? You stopped crying!" He grinned at her.

Rose wiped away her tears and smiled at him, her eyes still watery. He played with the strand of her hair hanging over her right cheek before pushing it back.

"As I was saying," he twirled the strand on his finger, "I was laughing at how misogynistic twenty first Earth still really is. You ejaculated. It's not wee. Just the other day ladies apparently couldn't orgasm! Eventually you'll discover and learn that women can do exactly what men can do sexually. Except produce your own sperm but that comes at a way later century."

Rose was dubious. "So I didn't just wee on you?"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his erection. She was in disbelief, she was holding his cock. How many times had she fantasized this moment? She slowly moved her hand up and down, watching his face contort in pleasure.

"This wasn't-oh!-the point Rose."

She stopped and looked at his darkened eyes before resuming again. "What was Doctor?"

He opened his mouth and breathed shakily as she teased the slit with her thumb. She loved the feeling of him being completely helpless with him in her hands. It was a heady feeling, pun intended.

"The point was-ah-that you-oh yes-made me hard-"

"I can see that Doctor." She squeezed him lightly, making him jump. "I'm holding the evidence right here." She continued with her slow torture, making sure to trace the veins.

"You've made me hard for days!" The Doctor shouted out. She paused and stared at him. "Do you know how many times I'll have to wank? I'll get friction burn on my special anatomy."

Rose squeezed him again. "Who says you have to wank? You can take care of it another way." She bit her lip awaiting his response. He mouthed the words and furrowed his brow. He was so adorable when he was being dense. Suddenly his face lit up with understanding.

"Oh. Oh! I'll very much like to shag you Rose. Thank you for offering." He moved to whisper in her ear, making her shiver with anticipation. "Now I can plough you into the bed."

Rose pulled back in shock. She never would have guess he was quite a dirty talker with that gob. He was leering at her, swiping his tongue impossibly swift across his teeth. He was filthy. She loved it. She grabbed the shirt tails in front and pulled them apart from bottom up. He looked quite pleased with her eagerness as she took the initiative to undress him. She pushed it off him, leaving him to battle with the sleeves. Climbing into his lap, she brushed the fringe of his hair, he closed his eyes at her touch. She could feel his length brushing at her stomach, leaving a wet trail of his seed yet to come. She rubbed her nose on his cheek, he needed to shave off the stubble. Drifting to his ear, she felt him inhale shakily.

"Then fuck me into oblivion Time Lord." She nipped his earlobe.

He pulled her to meet his mouth in a devastating kiss, she was losing the battle. His tongue declared victory in every crevice of her mouth. She willingly surrendered. She could probably come from his kisses alone. He traced her side with one hand and grabbed a breast. He squeezed and rubbed the nipple. She mewled. She needed him now. Tonight was more than enough foreplay for the rest of their lives. Tearing herself away from his punishing kiss she inhaled much needed oxygen.

"Fuck me now Doctor!"

He had he flat on her back with him between her legs in less than a second. He bit her neck quite hard, causing sharp pain before he laved the spot.

"You want this Rose?" She groaned.

"Wait."

He froze and sat up. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head and pointed at the nightstand with two fingers. "Condom."

The Doctor scrambled to the side of the bed and fished out a foil packet from the bedside table. He gave Rose a triumphant smile and handed her the packet. She sat up and tore the wrapper with her teeth. She rolled the condom on him, pinching the top to prevent air pockets before resuming her previous position.

"This feels…nice Rose. It's a different lubricant on my side." The Doctor poked at his manhood.

"It's a his and her combination. They sell the lubricants separately too."

The Doctor looked as if he was getting a gift. "We'll pick some up later."

Rose opened her legs as he crawled over her. He nestled between them. He kissed her sweetly, none of the aggression he had previously. She reached down to position him at her entrance, nodded to give him consent. He pushed forward slowly. She cried out along with him. She felt complete, the banana was flimsy compared to him. He was thick and heavy, stretching her with a slight sting that quickly faded. He was bigger and thicker than the two men she had been with. She wondered if it was an alien thing or if it was just him.

"You have an exceptional cock," she uttered as she felt her inside walls involuntarily clenching around him.

He laughed and slid back out, just the tip inside. "And you Rose," he kissed her, "have a flawless fanny."

He thrust with more force. She whimpered. Rose brought her legs up and wrapped them around his skinny hips. She grabbed his arse with her hands, enjoying the firm muscle of his delicious bum. He moved in her relentlessly, he was not gentle, there would be time for that after. It was a miracle his glasses stayed on. Right now they were giving in into that animalistic desire. Grunts and moans emanated from each push and pull of their bodies, a great fire building between them.

Suddenly he pulled out and got to his knees. Rose keened at the loss, squirming to get friction. He pushed her to her side and encouraged her to put her leg straight up. Thank God for gymnastics. He lifted her lower body, making her bring her free knee on the bed for support. Her elbow rested on the bed, taking her weight. He now had her spread sideways. She had never encountered such an adventurous position before. She looked at his focused expression, staring at her centre. She quivered when he took his hardness and rubbed it along her slit. When he plunged back in, she screamed. It was…fantastic. It wouldn't take much to make her come again. From his grunts, he was close too.

Rose decided that he was the only man she would have sex with from now onto forever. He was insanely talented in bed. Did he regenerate automatically knowing how to please a woman? At that moment she didn't care. The knot in her was tightening, ready to snap at a second. The Doctor sensed she was ready, bringing his hand to her clit. He stroked it the way he had seen her do it and then she shook with the force of her orgasm, squeezing her eyes shut. She sprayed the Doctor with her ejaculate, pulsing her release. This didn't perturb him. He kept on thrusting, finding his own. Only when her last wave had passed, he clumsily thrust thrice before he roared his orgasm. She watched him, he was glorious in that pinnacle of pleasure, like a warrior in the heat of battle. She felt his come straining in the condom, there was quite a lot.

He didn't pull out from her, but turned her flat on her back and collapsed on top of her, the skin to skin contact feeling as intimate as what they had just shared. Rose stroked his back as she regained her breathing, she didn't possess a respiratory bypass system like him.

"Again?"

He was hard again in her but truthfully she needed a kip before another round. He tired her out completely, it was rather an intense coupling.

"I'm knackered," his muffled voice expressed, his head buried in the crook of her neck. "It will go away eventually."

She doubted that but still, she was proud of the fact that she tired out the Doctor. She pushed at him, he was squashing her now. He pulled out and rolled over and disposed of the condom, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. Rose knew she should clean up but she was feeling too boneless to move. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her over to spoon her. His erection was insistent but he ignored it. Rose marvelled at his self-control. Another bloke would be jumping her if he was hard. Well he did say that she made him hard for days.

"The bed is soaked." She wrinkled her nose. It was getting uncomfortable.

"We'll go to mine. We'll sleep. I'll take care of your bed later. I should have waterproof mattress covers somewhere. Looks like we'll need it for my little squirter."

She thumped him. "Don't call me that."

He laughed at her and snuggled his face into her hair. "Fine. No names."

She had a question to ask him. "Doctor?" He hummed. "Where did all that liquid come from? I weed before I looked for the banana."

"To be honest Rose, you've shagged my brains out. Ask me later."

Rose felt pride brimming in her. She pressed back into her intending to sleep until she remembered the bed. She poked his side.

"Let's go to yours Doctor. It's like that swamp you carried us to."

He chuckled. "Fine. Lead the way Miss Tyler." He opened his hand in invitation.

She shoved him as she sat up. "You just want to ogle my bum."

He waggled his eyebrows. He looked ridiculous making her laugh.

"Plus you sound like a teacher. Calling me Miss Tyler." She bit her lip. Now there was an idea. He read her mind at that moment.

"We can play teacher/student…if you want?" He looked hopeful.

"Actually…" The Doctor waited in excitement. "I wanted to play Doctor."

They raced out the room. They ended up sleeping in a spare room that night.


End file.
